1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a toy rocket launcher and, more particularly, to a toy rocket launcher which is actuated by air or hydraulic pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of toy rocket launchers are known in the art, with the usefulness and function of each being typically limited by the construction, manner of propulsion and arrangement of the various elements of the launcher and rocket.
Many model rockets use self-propelled, solid fuel rocket engines to propel them into the air. Solid fuel can be dangerous, and if improperly used can cause serious harm to the operator or to spectators.
Less dangerous are pressure-propelled rocket launchers which typically generate a pressure pulse in a base, and transfer the pulse to an inert toy rocket to implement launch. Such launch is typically accomplished by pressurized air or water.
Numerous designs of pressure-propelled rocket launchers have been suggested and implemented. Such pressurized launchers typically operate by release of pressurized water or pressurized air into a launch tube that extends into a hollow of the toy rocket. The pressure pulse that is utilized for launch can be developed in numerous ways, including use of a bellows connected to the launch tube, and use of an air pump to elevate the pressure within a reservoir.
Although less dangerous than rockets having solid fuel propulsion systems, misuse of conventional pressure-propelled rocket launchers can result in injury. Such injury can arise when the toy rockets are launched in a horizontal, rather than a vertical direction.